


Big Top In Sight

by TheFictionFairy



Series: In Sight (Fic Rec Friday Fanfic Fanart) [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by 1shot's fic Big Top</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Top In Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Top](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220984) by 1shot. 



_"Elena's life is a circus, and she is a tightrope walker. On her right, a safety net; on her left, the abyss. Eventually she is going to fall."_


End file.
